OS : Toi, moi et le reste du monde
by YueAma
Summary: Peut-être que finalement personne ne nous poursuivait. Peut-être que notre seul ennemi était juste le temps. Peut-être même que lui aussi cesserait sa traque pour nous laisser en paix. Je voulais y croire tout en sachant que c'était impossible, c'était comme demander à la Terre d'arrêter sa course autour du Soleil. Impensable. [Tenten/Kiba]


" _La vie ne dure qu'une seconde vertigineuse.  
Elle n'est qu'un petit souffle dans la bouche de l'éternité.  
Seul le fou se croit capable de défier le temps..._"

Henning Mankell

* * *

J'avais mal.

Je me souviens d'avoir eu l'impression de rouler depuis une éternité, presque depuis toujours. Cette route qui semblait infinie, le paysage qui défilait trop vite, le soleil qui tapait sur le pare-brise, qui venait m'éblouir, et puis cette douleur dans la poitrine qui serrait mon cœur à chacun de ses battements comme si elle voulait l'écraser.

La savoir si proche mais pourtant si loin me faisait mal.

Je n'arrêtais pas de jeter des coups d'œil sur ma droite, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là, que je ne rêvais pas, que je n'allais pas me réveiller dans un monde où elle ne savait plus qui j'étais. Mais elle existait réellement, affalée dans le siège passager, un duvet posé sur son corps à dormir comme si de rien n'était. Elle respirait si doucement que je devais tendre l'oreille pour entendre son souffle.

Je ne supportais pas ce silence. Mes doigts se crispaient sur le volant, mon téléphone à moins de dix centimètres semblait me narguer et au point où j'en étais même le GPS me semblait attirant. Si elle avait été réveillée, elle se serait bien moquée de moi et de mon "obsession incompréhensible" comme elle disait. Mais là elle dormait et s'en fichait sûrement éperdument alors j'ai tourné le volume de la radio assez fort pour m'occuper l'esprit mais suffisamment bas pour que cela ne la dérange pas.

D'ailleurs, comment arrivait-elle à dormir ? On avait beau être parti en plein milieu de la nuit, soit déjà une dizaine d'heures auparavant, je ne me voyais toujours pas lâcher prise. Déjà le fait de ne pas avoir mon ordinateur ou ma tablette dans les mains me rendait nerveux, ensuite la voiture était beaucoup trop inconfortable pour que je puisse même imaginer dormir, et puis la raison la plus évidente était aussi la plus effrayante.

On ne dort pas lorsqu'on est en fuite.

Mon estomac s'est tordu et a grondé, j'ai regardé rapidement l'heure : un peu plus de neuf heures. Je me souviens m'être dit "Ce n'est pas grave, continue d'avancer, tu pourras manger autant que tu veux quand tu seras arrivé." puis je l'avais regardé, elle qui me semblait si fragile quand elle dormait, elle devait avoir faim. Alors quand l'occasion s'est présentée quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai quitté l'autoroute pratiquement vide pour rejoindre une aire de stationnement.

Je n'ai pas mis pas longtemps à me garer, il n'y avait personne, après tout on était seulement début juin. J'ai soufflé un grand coup avant de la regarder à nouveau. J'avais envie de la laisser dormir mais j'avais trop peur qu'elle ne soit plus là à mon retour, qu'elle croit que je l'avais abandonné ou pire qu'elle m'ait tout simplement oublié. Mes yeux ont dérivé quelques secondes vers mon téléphone, exprimant en silence mon désir d'être dans ma chambre entouré de tout mon matériel mais je me suis fait violence et me suis forcé à revenir à elle.

Doucement ma paume s'est posé sur son épaule, elle avait la peau bouillante comme un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. Je l'ai secoué légèrement.

\- Ten, réveille-toi, on va aller manger un peu.

Elle a ouvert doucement les yeux et m'a jeté un regard en coin, un peu perdu. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension, je suppliais tous les dieux que je connaissais pour qu'elle sache qui je suis, ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. A mon plus grand soulagement, elle s'est mise à sourire.

\- Salut beau gosse.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. C'était une des choses que j'aimais chez Tenten, sa bonne humeur presque permanente et sa manière de rire de tout même lorsque tout allait mal. Surtout quand tout aillait mal en fait.

\- J'espère que tu as faim parce que moi j'ai la dalle, ai-je déclaré en attrapant sa main.  
\- Tu me connais j'ai tout le temps faim.

Elle a plissé les yeux tandis qu'elle s'étirait, puis elle a passé sa main dans ses deux chignons un peu défaits avant de regarder tout autour d'elle.

\- Et on est où exactement ?  
\- Plus très loin, encore une heure et ça devrait être bon.  
\- Je dois avoir une sale tête.  
\- Tu es hideuse, une vraie mocheté.  
\- T'inquiète toi aussi t'es moche.

Elle s'est mise à rire en regardant ma tête faussement offusquée. A vrai dire, tant qu'elle arrivait à me reconnaître, je m'en fichais si elle me trouvait beau ou non. Tant qu'elle ne m'oubliait pas je pouvais même devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Peu m'importait tant qu'elle était là.

\- Allez lève toi, c'est ma tournée.

Elle a levé exagérément les yeux au ciel avec un sourire avant de se détacher et de sortir de la voiture. Quand à moi, j'ai été plus que soulager de prendre en mains mon téléphone, éteint à mon grand regret. Je l'avais pris en cas d'urgence et aussi parce que je ne supportais pas de me balader sans, c'était comme arriver au milieu d'une foule sans aucun vêtement, je me sentais nu, à découvert, vulnérable sans la possibilité de me plonger un temps soit peu dans mon cocon, mon univers fermé aux gens mais ouvert au monde.

Mais l'allumer signifiait perdre Tenten à tout jamais.

Alors je l'ai juste fourré dans ma poche et ai quitté la voiture. Tenten s'était appuyée sur le capot en m'attendant, les bras contre son torse pour se réchauffer bien qu'il ne fasse pas froid. Je suis venu entourer les miens autour de ses épaules et pendant quelques secondes merveilleuses je n'ai pensé à rien d'autres qu'à elle, juste à la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, son cœur qui battait en discordance et son souffle toujours si léger. Et puis je suis revenu à la réalité.

Le temps m'échappait déjà.

\- Dépêchons nous, on a encore de la route.

"Et le monde entier à notre poursuite", mais ça je ne l'ai pas dit. La station service était pratiquement déserte mis à part les travailleurs, ceux qui conduisaient tellement souvent que ce genre de lieu était pour eux comme leur deuxième maison. Je tenais fermement la main de Tenten et n'arrêtais pas de jeter des coups d'œil tout autour de moi. Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de sa disparition ? C'était sûrement déjà fait. Avaient-ils déjà fait le lien avec moi ? Sans aucun doute. Savaient-ils déjà notre destination ? J'espérais fortement qu'ils l'ignoraient, que nous étions des aiguilles éparpillées dans l'univers, qu'ils ne nous retrouveraient jamais.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'une petite partie de moi, la plus honteuse sans aucun doute, souhaitait qu'ils nous retrouvent, qu'ils m'empêchent de souffrir, qu'ils m'enlèvent mon monde avant qu'il ne s'autodétruise sous mes yeux. C'étaient dans ces moments là que je la regardais le plus. Je cherchais dans ses yeux foncés un signe de faiblesse, un signe qui m'aurait permis de dire "Allez, tout ça est inutile, rentrons à la maison", cependant à chaque fois son regard me disait "Je t'aime", ou "On va y arriver" voir pire "Je ne t'oublierai jamais" et je me mettais à haïr ma faiblesse.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ? demandai-je alors que nous faisions la queue.

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil mais elle était immobile, silencieuse. Son visage n'exprimait plus aucune émotion mis à part peut-être une tristesse intense qui m'échappait. Sans réfléchir je lui ai pris la main et elle a sursauté. Elle a mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle s'était absentée comme elle le faisait parfois et à s'excuser avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, j'aurais beau fuir de toutes mes forces la réalité, ses parents inquiets, ses médecins ou même la police, le temps jouait contre nous.

Cette chose que l'on cherchait à fuir était immense.

Pendant qu'on mangeait, Tenten a profité de cet instant calme pour sortir de son sac son carnet et son polaroid. Elle inscrivit quelques notes que je n'eus pas le droit de regarder et me prit en photo en train de boire mon café. Au début ce petit manège m'avait dérangé, je n'aimais pas qu'on me prenne en photo, je préférais toujours rester dans l'ombre, à l'abris des regards mais quand elle m'en avait expliqué la raison j'avais commencé à l'aider. Ce carnet était vitale, plus précieux que toutes ses affaires réunies. Il représentait son seul moyen de ne pas oublier qui elle était réellement.

De ne pas m'oublier moi.

Je me souviens encore du jour où on a découvert qu'elle était malade. Nous sortions ensemble depuis deux ans et demi déjà et je n'avais jamais été aussi bien avec personne. Le peu de relations que j'avais eu avant elle étaient superficielles, sans sentiments ni avenir. A sa manière elle avait bouleversé mon monde en m'obligeant à sortir, à m'ouvrir aux gens, à me détoxiquer de l'informatique et de ce monde sombre et étroit où j'avais trouvé refuge. Puis le drame, inévitable, monstrueux, destructif, qui ne laissait aucun avenir pour nous deux.

Difficile d'avancer quand on oublie chaque jour un peu plus qui on est.

Les médecins n'arrivaient pas à expliquer concrètement ce qui lui arrivait, la seule chose qui était certaine c'était que tout ce qui la constituait se détruisait au fur et à mesure. Ainsi elle perdait la mémoire des sens, tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir, sentir ou toucher, mais aussi sa mémoire à court terme qui se dégradait tous les jours un peu plus, sa mémoire déclarative qui touchait ses souvenirs et ses connaissances et malheureusement sa mémoire non déclarative qui à force de se détruire lui ferait peut-être oublier comment marcher, parler, se laver, respirer, vivre.

Selon eux, le processus ne devrait prendre que trois mois.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours.

Deux jours avant la fin de mon monde.

\- Kiba, tu m'en veux pour tout ça ?

Ses mains ont semblé englober la Terre entière mais ses yeux, emplis de désespoir, ne regardaient que moi.

\- Non.

J'ai vu qu'elle ne me croyait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la faute de personne, c'est juste la vie qui est mal foutue. Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas changer, comme toi qui est malade ou moi qui suis maniaque, comme toi tu aimes les gens ou moi qui les déteste, comme toi qui est adorable ou moi qui est amoureux. C'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire.

Sa main est venue entourée la mienne, peut-être pour me soutenir, peut-être pour être soutenue, l'un comme l'autre ça m'allait. Je me sentais obligé de rajouter quelque chose, de quoi la faire rire ou du moins sourire parce que c'était sûrement la chose qui me rendait le plus fier : être capable de la rendre heureuse, que jamais elle ne perde espoir.

\- Mais on va y arriver, parce qu'on est différent, tu es plus forte que n'importe qui et moi je suis totalement taré ! (elle a esquissé un sourire et j'ai poursuivis en riant :) On s'en fout de tous les autres, on s'en fout de tout ce qu'ils disent, peut-être que d'ici trois jours tu iras toujours bien et que les souvenirs que tu as perdu vont revenir. (j'ai marqué une pause pour pouvoir observer ses yeux brillants, les miens devaient sûrement reflétés toutes les émotions qu'elle me provoquait rien qu'en me tenant la main ou en se mordillant les lèvres) C'est toi, moi et le reste du monde. C'est la seule chose que tu ne dois pas oublier.  
\- Et si j'oublie ?  
\- Je t'embrasserais jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes de moi.

Et elle a rougi jusqu'aux oreilles parce qu'elle était du genre à rougir pour un rien. J'avais envie de l'embrasser le plus possible pour cacher sa timidité, l'embrasser sur les lèvres, sur les joues, dans son cou, l'embrasser pour toujours et jusqu'à la fin du monde, l'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait déjà pris trois mois de ma vie mais pouvait aussi prendre tout le reste, l'embrasser pour qu'elle cesse d'être malade, l'embrasser pour qu'elle voit que j'étais prisonnier d'elle de toutes les manières possibles, l'embrasser à la folie.

Mais je me suis contenté de serrer plus fort sa main.

Le temps, toujours le temps.

Quand on est retourné dans la voiture, j'étais à la fois soulagé et effrayé, soulagé parce que je me sentais un peu plus en sécurité, loin des regards accusateurs et du monde réel, effrayé parce que la course poursuite reprenait sans que je sache si nous avions une chance de la gagner.

En avions une ?

La dernière heure de conduite est passée en un instant, la radio m'occupait tandis que Tenten continuait d'écrire sur son carnet. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de monter le son et de danser sur une musique dont elle avait oublié les paroles alors qu'elle aurait pu me les réciter par cœur il y a un mois. Mais sa bonne humeur me mettait du baume au cœur et elle arrivait à me faire chanter aussi. Puis la musique se terminait et je revenais à la réalité, regardant de nouveau frénétiquement les rétroviseurs, me crispant sur le volant et regrettant que la vie ne soit pas plus simple.

Puis enfin nous l'avons vu, la mer. Tenten ressemblait à une enfant qui découvrait pour la première fois combien le monde était grand. Son euphorie me faisait rire. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était déjà venue à la mer, elle en avait des photos mais qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus, c'était comme un redécouverte. Bientôt nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel que j'avais réservé moins d'une semaine auparavant avec une fausse carte d'identité que je m'étais payé il y a longtemps pour essayer d'aller en boîte mais elle n'avait jamais servi car je m'étais vite rendu compte que ce genre d'endroit n'était pas fait pour moi. Nous étions tous les deux mineurs alors cela aurait éveillé des soupçons de se payer une chambre alors que les cours n'étaient pas encore finis.

Celui-ci était face à la mer et même si notre chambre était petite, comme l'hôtel était pratiquement vide, cela nous donnait l'impression que nous l'avions pour nous tout seul. Quand on est rentré dans notre chambre, Tenten s'est précipité vers la fenêtre tandis que je posais nos sacs légers. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder le lit et quand elle s'est retournée, elle s'est mise à le regarder aussi. Finalement on s'est mis à rire de notre propre gêne, maladroite et enfantine.

\- Viens là, lui ai-je simplement dit en m'allongeant sur le lit.

Elle était de nouveau rouge mais n'a rien dit et est venue se blottir dans mes bras, sa tête au niveau de mon cou. Je crois que j'aurais pu rester une infinité d'infini comme ça, sentir son cœur s'affoler sur ma poitrine, avoir les nez dans ses cheveux qui sentaient le citron, mes bras la serrant plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais serré comme si je voulais qu'elle se fonde en moi, qu'elle arrête de m'échapper sans cesse.

\- Ne m'oublie pas, ai-je murmuré.  
\- Promis.

Je ne pouvais croire à cette promesse, comme je ne pouvais croire que personne ne viendrait jamais la déloger des mes bras, c'était comme s'obstiner à croire au Père Noël ou aux fées, juste une belle illusion de plus. Alors j'ai embrassé ses cheveux, m'empreignant de son odeur et essayant de me convaincre que j'avais fait le bon choix. Car dans l'histoire, elle n'aurait pas à souffrir vu qu'elle m'oublierait, moi j'aurais l'éternité pour crever de son absence.

\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je sais, moi aussi.  
\- Je suis un idiot, je dois être un peu maso.  
\- C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi.

J'ai étouffé un rire et l'ai chatouillé un peu pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? m'a t-elle finalement demandé.  
\- Tu vas juste recommencer ta vie, encore et encore.  
\- J'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Je sais, moi aussi.

J'ai alors détaché ses cheveux pour pouvoir passer ma main dedans, ils étaient si doux et si long, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi elle s'obstinait à les attacher. Soudain elle a passé sa main sous mon tee-shirt et un frisson m'a parcourut l'échine, quand je l'ai regardé elle avait changé d'expression, elle m'a semblé plus hésitante, à la fois perplexe et sûre d'elle, profonde et insaisissable.

\- On n'est pas obligé Ten...  
\- Et si j'en ai envie ?

Sa main était brûlante sur mon corps, laissant sur son passage des sillons ardents de désirs. Un désir sans fin et sans commencement. Un désir naît d'amour et de peur. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris à quel point j'étais terrifié de la perdre parce que j'étais trop réaliste pour penser que tout ça se finirait bien.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour la minute qui va suivre, je suis là Kiba, je suis avec toi ici et maintenant, je te retrouverais toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

Je retenais mon souffle en la regardant, essayant en vain de retenir chaque détail de sa peau, sa manière de mordiller ses lèvres, toutes les nuances de ses yeux, la courbure de son nez et sa fossette au coin droit de sa bouche.

J'ai cédé au désir et pendant ce court instant où nos corps se découvraient, se touchaient, s'unissaient et se séparaient, j'ai réussi à oublier que le monde entier était à nos trousses. J'ai oublié à quel point nous étions idiots, jeunes, fragiles et inconscients. J'ai oublié à quel point j'avais peur, à quel point mon monde fermé entouré d'ordinateurs, de tablettes, de téléphones me manquait, j'ai oublié qu'il ne nous restait que peu de temps et que j'allais devoir bientôt vivre sans elle.

J'étais heureux, entier.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et me suis rendu compte que l'on s'était tous les deux endormis. On était maintenant en plein milieu d'après-midi et je m'en suis immédiatement voulu d'avoir perdu du temps. J'ai réveillé Tenten et ai profité de cet instant calme pour prendre une douche froide. Quand je suis revenu, Tenten s'était changée et avait de nouveau attaché ses cheveux, elle était près de la fenêtre et m'a semblait très lointaine. Pendant ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité je l'ai observé sans rien dire, puis je suis arrivée derrière elle discrètement et lui ai embrassé le cou la faisant sursauté puis sourire.

\- On peut aller voir la mer ?  
\- Tu sais nager ?  
\- Je ne pense pas... Mais promis je ne m'éloigne pas ! Je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait.

J'ai accepté en me jurant intérieurement de ne pas la quitter des yeux une seconde. Je me souviens encore de son regard émerveillé une fois qu'elle s'est retrouvée devant cette immensité bleue. Elle s'est mise à rire et m'a entraîné jusqu'au rivage. Elle ressemblait à une enfant à m'éclabousser tout le temps, à courir un peu partout et à jouer avec les vagues. Je ne me gênais pas pour rire aux éclats avec elle, lui faire peur ou la menacer de la couler. J'ai su dès cet instant que cette journée serait l'une des plus heureuses de ma vie.

Quand on est remonté j'ai de nouveau filé sous la douche pour évacuer la chaleur et le sel puis je l'ai laissé à Tenten qui m'a prévenu qu'elle y resterait plus longtemps à cause de ses cheveux. Une fois seul, j'ai allumé la télévision qui diffusait la chaîne locale, à mon grand bonheur on ne parlait pas de nous. Peut-être que finalement personne ne nous poursuivait. Peut-être que notre seul ennemi était juste le temps. Peut-être même que lui aussi cesserait sa traque pour nous laisser en paix. Je voulais y croire tout en sachant que c'était impossible, c'était comme demander à la Terre d'arrêter sa course autour du Soleil.

Impensable.

Puis mes yeux se sont portés vers mon téléphone. Mes mains tremblaient rien qu'à l'idée de le prendre. J'avais besoin de savoir si ce que je demandais était irréalisable ou non. J'avais besoin de toucher mon monde du bout des doigts, de soulager la pression qui montait à force d'être exposé ainsi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'enfermer pour l'éternité dans ma chambre avec Tenten et tout mon univers informatique. Ainsi j'aurais été heureux pour toujours. Mais ça aussi c'était impossible, parce que Tenten n'aurait jamais été comblée. Malgré tout j'ai pris mon téléphone en main et l'ai allumé, comme par automatisme en me disant qu'il ne pourrait pas me retrouver si je l'allumais juste quelques instants.

Puis les messages sont apparus, me figeant sur place.

Tous venaient du portable de Tenten qu'elle avait laissé chez elle.

 **Tenten :** Est-ce que notre fille est avec toi ?  
 **Tenten :** Ramène-là nous, elle a besoin de soin !  
 **Tenten :** S'il te plaît pense un peu à elle.  
 **Tenten :** C'est dangereux et tu le sais très bien ! Elle a besoin de ses parents, de son traitement, d'un endroit sûr !  
 **Tenten :** Dis-nous où vous êtes...  
 **Tenten :** Ramène-là Kiba, on sait que tu es raisonnable, que tu peux comprendre.  
 **Tenten :** Si tu tiens vraiment à elle, tu comprendras qu'il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille.

Il y en avait d'autres, des dizaines d'autres du même genre envoyé aujourd'hui même. J'avais la gorge nouée comme si quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas s'amusait à m'étrangler lentement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit ça, pourtant il _fallait_ que je lui en parle. J'ai éteins le téléphone et l'ai jeté rageur à l'autre bout de la pièce qui me sembla d'un coup trop petite.

Le temps était mon ennemi.

La peur était mon ennemie.

Je ne devais pas la perdre.

Me forçant à me calmer, je me suis allongé sur le lit. C'était quoi déjà ? Inspirer. Expirer. Vivre. Mais je n'arrivais pas à empêcher mon corps de trembler, à imaginer un monde où Tenten ne me reconnaîtrait pas, à un monde où elle irait mal par ma faute. Si je n'existais plus à ses yeux alors je n'existais plus du tout.

Quand elle est revenue, j'ai simplement fait semblant de dormir. Je l'ai entendu écrire sur son carnet, sûrement pour se donner une chance de ne pas oublier cette journée, ces moments passés à mes côtés. En ouvrant finalement les yeux, j'ai pu voir qu'elle me tournait le dos, ses cheveux encore humide tombant en cascades jusque ses hanches. Elle était si proche, juste à portée de bras, et déjà si loin de moi, un peu plus absente à chaque fois qu'elle oubliait quelque chose et même si elle ne me disait rien, je savais qu'elle ne connaissait plus grand chose d'elle, que son enfance s'était déjà évaporée et que peut-être qu'il ne lui restait en mémoire que le moment présent.

Le plus ironique c'était que je savais que ce ne serait pas facile pourtant une part de moi n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait si compliqué. Aimer quelqu'un plus que tout en sachant que cet amour va s'autodétruire.

Tenten s'est alors tournée vers moi avec un sourire doux sur le visage, sa main toujours aussi chaude est venue caresser ma joue comme si j'étais un enfant, comme si c'était elle qui devait me protéger et pas l'inverse.

\- On va manger ? ai-je proposé.  
\- Bonne idée, j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais te manger !

Le rouge lui est alors monté aux joues et j'ai éclaté de rire. J'avais pris la décision de ne pas lui parler des messages, elle ne devait pas voir ma douleur ni mon inquiétude, je devais juste la rendre heureuse. J'ai eu l'impression que cette soirée a filé entre nos doigts, comme si le temps accélérait encore un peu plus pour nous rattraper.

C'était un cercle vicieux, traquer et être traqué.

Traquer la vie.

Être traqué par la réalité.

J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir cette nuit là, Tenten avait déjà sombré depuis longtemps dans mes bras. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser aux messages, à tout ce que je ne voulais pas perdre, à tout ce que je voulais retrouver. Quand la fatigue eut raison de moi, j'avais la certitude que la fin approchait. Aucun songe n'est venu troubler mon sommeil, juste le silence, le noir et la solitude.

Ҫa a été la lumière qui m'a réveillé le lendemain, ça et le côté gauche du lit vide et froid. J'ai ouvert les yeux brusquement mais elle n'était pas là. Je me suis relevé tous mes sens en alerte, l'effroi tordant mon estomac et hachant ma respiration.

\- Tenten ?

Mais personne ne me répondit. J'ai rejoint la salle de bain mais elle n'y était pas non plus. J'ai enfilé le plus rapidement possible un jean et un tee-shirt et suis sortit en courant de la chambre. Il n'y avait personne à la cafétéria alors je me suis précipité vers la plage. Je me suis stoppé net quand je la vis immobile au pied de l'eau. J'étais à quelques mètres d'elle quand elle s'est retournée.

Elle pleurait.

\- Ten...  
\- N'approche pas, m'a-t-elle ordonné en me voyant avancer.

Elle a du voir la douleur dans mes yeux car elle rajoutait :

\- S'il te plaît Kiba...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Chaque mot était une souffrance, chaque respiration que je prenais, chaque larme qui coulait de ses yeux.

Juste souffrance.

Il y avait un gouffre entre nous, un gouffre immense qu'elle avait elle-même créé. Son corps tout entier semblait trembler et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la rejoindre, d'être près d'elle alors j'ai refais un pas.

\- N'avance pas !  
\- Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe bordel !

Elle a émis un gémissement de douleur et a baissé la tête, je n'ai pas bouger ne voulant pas qu'elle se braque à nouveau.

\- Je suis en train de t'oublier Kiba, je ne me souviens de presque plus rien...

Cette phrase a suffit à me figer, c'était un couteau acéré qu'on tournait et retournait dans mon ventre.

\- Ne dis pas ça, on va...  
\- Arrête de vouloir me protéger ! Je sais très bien ce qui se passe ! Ça arrive, je le sens arriver, tout est en train de m'échapper, je n'y arrive plus !

Sa voix était cassée par la douleur, chacun de ses mots semblaient être une épreuve mais pour moi ils sonnaient comme une condamnation à mort.

\- Regarde-nous ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?  
\- On profite du temps qu'il nous reste...  
\- Mais à quoi ça va servir ?! Tout ça (elle a englobé tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, y compris moi), tout ça va disparaître. A quoi bon ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ai-je dit en avançant d'un pas.  
\- Je t'en pris, ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas... J'ai lu les messages !

Mon cœur a raté un battement. Comment avait-elle su ? Elle me semblait méconnaissable ainsi avec la douleur qui peignait son visage de rictus qui m'étaient inconnus. Elle serrait si fort ses bras contre elle que j'avais peur qu'elle ne fasse mal.

\- Kiba... Chaque seconde j'oublie quelque chose de plus sur ma vie, c'est comme une bombe à retardement. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du visage de mes parents, bien sûr je peux les retrouver grâce au carnet mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Se souvenir et savoir, c'est totalement différent. Bientôt je ne me souviendrai même plus que je t'aime, je pourrais le lire dans le carnet mais ce ne sera pas la même chose.

Elle a marqué une pause et ses yeux ont semblé s'ancrer dans les miens.

\- Je vais t'oublier Kiba, on est juste trop cons pour se l'avouer en face mais je vais t'oublier.  
\- Ne dis pas ça...  
\- C'est la vérité pourtant !

Je n'osais plus bouger, ni même respirer. Finalement elle s'est avancée vers moi, jusqu'à me prendre les mains.

\- Je suis désolée... Merci d'avoir été toi.

Et elle m'a embrassé, aussi doucement que si c'était la première fois. Je ne l'ai pas vu partir, remonter dans la chambre, aller loin de moi. C'était comme si j'avais trop mal pour voir ou entendre quoi que ce soit de plus. Mes jambes m'ont alors lâché et je me suis assis par terre, incapable de réagir autrement. J'avais beau cherché, je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se produire.

Que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force de me lever. Il fallait que je lui parle, que je sèche ses larmes et la serre fort dans mes bras pour qu'elle ne puisse plus me quitter. J'ai traversé le petit hôtel comme un zombie, le peu de gens que j'ai croisé ne m'ont même pas vu comme si j'étais invisible. Devant la porte de la chambre, j'ai hésité. La partie faible en moi me disait d'abandonner, de retourner dans mon monde et de l'oublier. L'ignorant, je suis entré. Tenten était assise sur le lit, me tournant le dos encore et toujours.

\- Tenten, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle a sursauté mais ne s'est pas retourné. J'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment, combien de temps l'avis-je laissé seule ? Quelques minutes ou plus ? Prudemment j'ai continué.

\- On peut s'en sortir ensemble, on s'en est toujours sorti.

Elle ne répondait toujours pas, alors que la peur enflait en moi j'ai contourné le lit et me suis agenouillé en face d'elle. Combien de temps ?

\- Tenten ?

Son regard m'a figé sur place, un mélange de peur, d'incompréhension, de douleur et d'absence.

C'était le regard que je redoutais le plus.

J'avais perdu.

Le temps m'avait rattrapé.

Elle m'avait oublié.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Ma main qui s'était automatiquement avancée vers elle retomba lourdement sur le lit. Je n'osais plus respirer mais je pouvais sentir tout mon corps tremblait. Sa voix était méconnaissable et son visage se tordait dans une expression qui m'était inconnue.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ?

Ses yeux balayaient rapidement la pièce e je pouvais sentir sa panique. Cependant je n'osais toujours pas bouger ou parler, de peur de rendre tout ça plus réel.

A vrai dire ce sont les larmes dans ses yeux qui m'ont réveillé.

Puis les miennes, mais je les ai essuyées d'un coup de manche.

Il fallait que je la sauve.

Je me suis levé brutalement et ai tangué jusqu'à mon téléphone où j'ai composé le numéro de Tenten. Au bout de trois sonnerie, le père de Tenten a décroché, je ne lui pas laissé le temps de parler.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, elle a tout oublié.

Le silence me répondit suivis par une voix ferme que je connaissais bien :

\- Vous êtes où ?

Je lui livrais le nom de l'hôtel et de la ville, je savais que j'allais devoir assumer les conséquences de mes actes mais peut m'importait sur le moment, il fallait qu'elle soit en sécurité.

\- Kiba, appelle les urgences, on sera là dès qu'on pourra.  
\- Merci, dis-je la voix maintenant pleine de larmes.  
\- Protège-là, ajouta-t-il avec une voix dure, tu nous remercieras plus tard.

Et il me raccrocha au nez. Tandis que je composais le numéro des urgences, je jetais un coup d'œil vers Tenten qui, paniquée, s'était levée et cherchait à sortir de la chambre. Je me dirigeais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces mais je ne cédais pas.

\- Je suis là, calme-toi, tout va bien...  
\- Laisse-moi !

Les urgences décrochèrent et je leur expliquai la situation tandis que Tenten me frappait avec le peu de force qu'elle avait. Une fois qu'ils m'annoncèrent qu'ils étaient en route, je raccrochais et soulevais Tenten entièrement, comme si je portais une princesse ou une enfant. J'ai eu toute la peine du monde à descendre les escaliers sans tomber. Je chancelais sous un poids bien trop grand, celui de ma culpabilité.

 _C'est de ta faute._

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps l'ambulance qui arriva en trombe dans la cours de l'hôtel. Avec une rapidité fulgurante, ils me la prirent des bras, la mirent sur un brancard, l'endormirent avec un gaz et me firent monter avant de repartir de nouveau. Je arrivais plus à pleurer, comme si tout mon corps s'était figé dans une position de choque et d'incompréhension.

Le trajet m'a paru durer quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent et la fasse descendre. Mes jambes me semblaient si lourdes alors que je tentais de suivre leur rythme. Mais je dus me stopper à l'entrée de l'hôpital alors qu'ils l'emmenait ailleurs.

Je ne pus que la regarder, immobile, s'éloigner de moi.

 _C'est de ta faute._

Et au plus profond de moi, je savais.

 _C'est de ta faute._

Je l'avais perdue.

J'avais mal.

Le bruit du clavier était le seul que j'arrivais encore à entendre. Il régnait une sale odeur dans ma chambre, un mélange de transpiration et de renfermé. De toute façon, à part mon chien, personne ne venait jamais ici. Les rideaux étaient tirés depuis longtemps et la seule lumière qui m'éclairait était celle de mon ordinateur.

Mal à en crever.

La solitude était ma seule compagne. Elle venait peser sur mes épaules, susurrait des mots doux à mes oreilles ou venait de temps à autre comprimer mon cœur. Elle jouait avec moi comme un chat avec une souris, si perverse, si sadique. C'était mon monde, celui des forums, des blogs, de l'information, des codes, des jeux, des réseaux, un monde infini qui se cloîtrait dans ma chambre. Pourtant la solitude arrivait à prendre toute la place.

Tenten, toujours Tenten, encore Tenten.

\- Fait chier !

Son image continuait de me hantait malgré mes efforts pour la faire disparaître.

Je continuais de l'aimer alors que j'avais cessé d'exister à ses yeux.

Et quelque part je la haïssais pour ça.

\- Putain de merde !

Je me suis emparé de la souris et l'ai balancé de toute mes forces contre le mur, la chaise a subi sans résistance le même châtiment. Allongé sur mon lit, Akamaru me regardait comme si j'avais perdu la tête.

C'était sûrement le cas.

Cela faisait déjà cinq semaines et aucun message d'elle, aucun e-mail non plus, rien, nada, néant. Elle avait pourtant dû lire sur le carnet qui j'étais, tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, tous les "Je t'aime" et les "Je ne t'oublierai pas", elle les avait forcément lus.

 _Se souvenir et savoir, c'est totalement différent._  
\- La ferme...

J'étais ridicule. Je me morfondais comme un gosse alors que quelque part, elle refondait sa vie sans moi en sachant très bien que j'existais.

 _Je vais t'oublier Kiba, on est juste trop cons pour se l'avouer en face mais je vais t'oublier._

Putain que ça faisait mal !

\- Fait chier ! Fait chier ! Fait chier ! Fait chier !

Je balançais tout ce qu'il y avait à portée main, tout ce que je pouvais détruire pour apaiser ma rage, tout ce qui pouvait m'aider à avoir moins mal. J'avais besoin de briser quelque chose aussi fortement que mon cœur avait été brisé.

 _Promis._  
\- Tu m'as menti !

Je voulais juste hurler, hurler à ne plus avoir de voix, hurler à en crever, hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'entende de là où elle était, hurler parce que c'était maintenant tout ce que je savais faire. Je me suis mis à frapper dans le mur de toutes mes forces, dès le troisième coup je me suis fait mal et j'ai étouffé un gémissement et un autre juron.

Pathétique.

Je me suis affalé près de mon lit et Akamaru s'est mis à gratter ma tête avec son énorme patte. Les larmes sont venues toutes seules, sans prévenir, je n'arrivais plus à les retenir. Comment avais-je pu croire que j'avais une quelconque chance d'arranger les choses ? Je haïssais cette part faible de mon être. Celle qui n'avait pas réussi à protéger Tenten, celle qui avait longtemps souhaité rester cacher ici à l'abri des gens.

Je n'étais qu'un lâche.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?_  
\- Et moi qu'est-ce que je peux faire sans toi ?

J'ai essuyé mes larmes avec le revers de ma manche, j'étais pitoyable et j'en avais assez de l'être. Je voulais Tenten mais je n'en n'avais pas le droit parce que ça signifierait la faire souffrir alors qu'elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre de la laisser. De ce que j'en savais, un mois auparavant les médecins ne savaient pas comment se comporterait sa maladie, jusqu'où elle irait, si Tenten pourrait reformer sa mémoire à partir du jour où elle aurait tout oublié, où si chaque matin elle se réveillerait sans savoir qui elle était. La deuxième était la pire sans aucun doute, mais dans les deux cas cela m'excluait de sa vie.

J'ai regardé autour de moi, on n'y voyait rien dans cette chambre. Dans un mouvement exagérément lent je me suis levé et traîné jusqu'à ma fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux. La lumière m'éblouit instantanément. Je suis resté longtemps à observer les gens passer dans la rue, ils me semblaient appartenir à un autre monde, un monde où je n'aurais jamais ma place. C'était Tenten qui m'avait sorti de ma chambre, sans elle je n'avais nul part où aller, personne à qui me confier, rien pour m'obliger à quitter ma cachette.

 _J'ai besoin de toi._  
\- Moi aussi...

Est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à rentrer dans leur monde ? Devenir celle qu'ils voulaient qu'elle soit ? Je me suis demandé si c'était possible pour moi aussi, si j'avais encore une chance d'aller vers les gens ou si je serais toute ma vie un animal en cage.

 _Kiba, tu m'en veux pour tout ça ?_  
\- Oui, mais maintenant tu t'en fous.

Je voulais plus que tout ça, plus qu'une vie à attendre que quelqu'un vienne me déloger de ma prison interne. Je ne voulais pas passer mon existence entière à me demander ce qui se serait passer si j'avais gagner cette traque contre le temps et la fatalité.

Avancer. Juste avancer.

D'un seul coup d'œil j'ai pu voir à quel point ma chambre était en bordel. J'ai soupiré devant ce dépotoir et j'ai relevé mes manches.

\- Un pas à la fois.

J'ai commencé par ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer un peu pour ensuite remettre en place les objets qui traînaient à terre, Akamaru me regardait faire entre deux siestes. C'était peut-être trois fois rien, mais il y avait un début à tout. Finalement quand il ne resta plus rien d'autres à ranger ou à nettoyer, je me suis retrouvé avec le sac que j'avais emporté avec moi cinq semaines plus tôt. Je n'y avais pas touché du tout, fuyant le plus possible toutes associations avec Tenten. Je l'ai ouvert pour en ressortir les vêtements qui y moisissaient. Pourtant ma main n'est pas tombé sur du tissu mais a heurté quelque chose de plus dur. Je l'ai ressorti et l'ai regardé sans comprendre.

C'était le carnet.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je l'ai gardé en main à le fixer bêtement sans oser l'ouvrir. Je n'avais jamais eu le droit de regarder ce qu'elle y mettait, elle me l'avait toujours défendu. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Cela voulait qu'elle ne savait pas que j'existais ? Que personne ne lui avait peut-être jamais dit ? Sans attendre plus j'ai ouvert ce carnet. J'ai eu très vite l'impression d'être dans la tête de Tenten, ce n'était pas vraiment un journal intime mais bien des idées écrites à la vas-vite, des informations sur elle, sur les gens qui l'entouraient, des souvenirs, des adresses, des photos, ses goûts, ses habitudes, ses livres préférés, ce qu'elle aimerait faire plus tard.

Et puis moi.

J'occupais près de la moitié de ce carnet, remplis par nos photos, nos moments passés ensemble, elle y décrivait mon parfum, mes tics, les mots qui l'avaient marquée, les vêtements que j'aimais mettre, tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour me faire rire, la manière dont mes cheveux tombaient autour de mon visage, ce qui pouvait me calmer, me distraire. Elle y disait combien elle m'aimait, combien elle avait besoin de moi.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était la dernière page.

 _Kiba, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as trouvé mon carnet._

 _Tu dois te poser beaucoup de question, peut-être même que tu me déteste. Je te comprends et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais s'il te plait, lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout._

 _Sache qu'au fur et à mesure que j'oubliais qui j'étais, je tentais de recréer ma vie avec ce carnet. Mais ça ne marchait pas, j'avais l'impression de lire la vie d'une autre. Là seule chose que je savais, c'était que je voulais être avec toi, peu importe les conséquences._

 _Mais je ne voulais pas découvrir que je t'aimais à travers mes propres mots. Je voulais que je réapprenne à t'aimer sans me sentir obliger par ce carnet. Je voulais que je te redécouvre sans savoir que je connaissais déjà tout de toi. Et si tu le tiens maintenant entre tes mains, c'est parce que je veux que cette décision te reviennes, que si tu ne souhaitais pas de nouveau supporter une charge aussi lourde que ma maladie tu pourrais m'oublier à ton tour, mais que si tu veux me récupérer tu pourrais tout simplement revenir vers moi._

 _Je t'aime Kiba, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Et même si je ne m'en souviendrais pas, ce sera toujours vrai._

 ** _NE ME LAISSE PAS T'OUBLIER_**

Tétanisé, j'ai relu ces mots au moins une centaine de fois pour en comprendre le sens avant de refermer d'un mouvement sec le carnet. Je n'ai même pas pris une seule seconde à réfléchir. Je me suis levé, suis sorti de la chambre puis de la maison et ai commencé à courir comme je n'avais jamais couru de ma vie. Peu importe le nombre de kilomètres qu'il me faudrait parcourir, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, peu importe qu'elle soit à l'autre bout de la ville ou à l'autre bout du monde, peu importe qu'elle m'ait dit de la laisser, peu importe qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas tout de suite, peu importe que je doive encore traquer la vie et être traqué par le temps.

Je lui avais promis.

Je la retrouverai toujours.

C'était elle, moi et le reste du monde.

* * *

Voilà cet OS est fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^  
Il a été fait pour ce concours (ici)  
Le thème principal était Traquer/Être traquer et j'avais comme personnage imposé Le/La maniaque informatique  
Vous ne pouvais pas imaginer comment j'ai galéré xD  
Je n'avais aucune inspiration, au départ je voulais faire du glauque (genre bien glauque) mais j'avais promis à ma sœur et à certains lecteurs qui se reconnaîtrons de faire un happy-end (apparemment mes textes sont trop dépressifs et blablabla...)  
Mais bon va savoir pourquoi je n'arrivais pas du tout à écrire sur ce thème.  
Pour vous donner une idée, j'ai reçu le thème fin août, on devait le rendre fin octobre, j'ai commencé à écrire le 17 octobre.

Bref je ne sais pas si je suis hors sujet ou non même si l'idée ici est bien :  
 **Traquer la vie  
Être traqué par le temps, la réalité, la maladie, etc**  
Je vous donnerais les résultats dès qu'ils paraîtront ;)

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou non,  
si vous avez vu des fautes d'orthographes choquantes  
et si vous voulez que j'en refasse dans ce style :)


End file.
